


When Two Becomes Three

by Obidobe



Series: Second Chances [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A little angst because parenthood isnt all rainbows, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Bliss, Family Fluff, M/M, New Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obidobe/pseuds/Obidobe
Summary: Waiting for their little girl to be brought to them was harder than waiting for the paperwork to go through.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Aayla Secura, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Second Chances [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659583
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ^_^ Lil' Soka enters the chat

The sun was bright above them, warming up the early summer air as they waited in the backyard of the orphanage. Rex was sitting beside him, an easy expression on his face and an arm thrown behind Obi-wan on the bench. There were a few children playing on the playground to the right of them, laughing and squealing as they chase each other. Obi-wan smiles watching them play, knowing very shortly they’d get their little girl. Anakin grumbling into the phone pressed to his ear brought his attention back to their conversation. “ _ Why do they get to meet her first?” _

He knew Anakin was pouting and the question was playful, but he still answered seriously. “We’re staying with them while we’re here to get her. Besides, you’ll see her more often than them.”

Goodness, how could a grown-ass man with two almost nine-year-old children whine like this, “ _ I know, I know, I just really want to meet her.”  _

“You will. Be patient.”

Anakin laughed, quiet and seeping with sleep. “ _ We both know that’s never been my strong suit.”  _

“They’re coming.” Rex’s lips pressed against his temple as he softly whispered the words and sure enough as Obi-wan looked toward the backdoor of the orphanage their caseworker was stepping down the steps with a small baby in her arms. 

“I have to go now Anakin. Get some sleep.”

_ “Goodbye Obi-wan,”  _ Anakin hummed,  _ “And congratulations.”  _

He slid the phone into his back pocket, following Rex’s lead and standing. He was sure his hands were shaking, but he paid them no mind as he stared at the little face poking through the light green blanket wrapped around the baby. Rex’s hand was warm and sure on his lower back, but he knew the man was just as nervous and excited as he was. When they had gotten married and moved in together, the conversation about trying for children was a quick one. Obi-wan wasn’t getting any younger and he wanted to be able to do everything with any kids they managed to have. The idea of surrogacy was debated, but it was important for Obi-wan to adopt, as he was, and Rex didn’t have strong feelings either way. It had taken a while for them to be accepted as potential adopters, and even longer for a child to be brought to their attention. Meeting Ahsoka for the first time she was just over two months old, head full of thick hair and blue eyes staring up at them with curiosity. 

As she was carefully passed to Obi-wan her little fists reached up to grab at his beard. It hurt a little bit, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell her to stop. She was smiling so big, eyes crinkling as she giggled. At almost nine months, it was a marvel with how much she had grown. Their caseworker smiled, saying something Obi-wan couldn’t tell you for he was too busy reeling in the fact Ahsoka was theirs finally. No more doubt that their application would be denied or worries that it would all fall through in the months waiting to come get her with the interviews and all the house visits. Rex’s hand cupped the back of Obi-wan’s head then, pressing a kiss to his temple as he stepped around to greet their daughter. “She’s ours.”

Rex’s eyes were blurry as he chuckled, running his other hand ever so softly over her dense curls. “She is.” 

All the paperwork was signed and taken care of, a copy of everything in the bag over Rex’s shoulder. The only thing left to do was take her home. Cody and Aayla were waiting back at the house waiting to meet their new niece. The kids were still in school for a few more hours, which was good because they didn’t want to overpower Ahsoka with so many new faces. As their caseworker handed Obi-wan the bag of the few things Ahsoka called her own, Rex held her against his chest, patting her bottom as he swayed. Her little eyes were slowly beginning to close, thumb in her mouth even as she fought sleep the best she could. She didn’t last five minutes during the car ride home.

\-----


	2. Chapter 2

There are bits of their changed lives that are the same and Rex lives for those moments, far in between now than before. Obi-wan still gets up before him, still drinks his tea before watering the plants they have accumulated in their new home, except now held against his chest is Ahsoka. She’s gotten so big in the following months after coming back from New Zealand, but after her breakfast sleep tugs at her until she can barely keep her eyes open in her father’s arms. Rex will step from the kitchen, cradling his cup of ‘precious bean juice’ and smile as he sips it. He’s seen Obi-wan in many forms, but here with an old shirt hanging off one shoulder, hair pushed back with fingers, and mismatched slippers on his feet with their baby on his chest has to be one of the most beautiful. As the watering can is lowered and placed on the shelf near the spider plant, Obi-wan’s gaze finds Rex’s through Ahsoka’s tiny ponytails on the top of her head. His voice is soft, but the apartment is still and silent this early in the morning. “Pumpkin, Pa’s awake.” 

Rousing from her soft snooze, her eyes are half-open as her head lifts from Obi-wan’s shoulder. Even before she can find him, Rex is sitting his cup on the nearest table and stepped over closer. Ahsoka smiles widely as she’s handed between her parents, laughing as Rex kisses her cheek. It reminded him of all the times she wiggled when Obi-wan kissed her tummy, giggling as his beard scratched her skin gently. “Good morning. Someone slept most of the night like a good girl.” 

“She did.” The pride in Obi-wan’s voice is thick and obvious. Rex leaned toward the kiss pressed against his cheek, smiling as Obi-wan’s hand slips along his lower back on his way toward the bathroom. Like every Saturday, he’d get cleaned up and dressed while Rex watched Ahsoka before they put her down for her morning nap and have breakfast for themselves. Anakin liked to complain about how boring they were now, but Rex liked the simplicity of it all. 

“No Sweetie, no pulling on Pa’s hair!” 

\-----

Neither of them is particularly tired today, but Saturday’s have a way of being warm and too murky to have the motivation to do anything. Rex has his head up under Obi-wan’s chin, humming as the man runs his fingers through his hair. He’s half on the older man, but Obi-wan doesn’t seem to mind. The baby monitor was on the coffee table, the green light and the soft sounds of Ahsoka’s breathing cutting through the stillness of the room. “For such a little man, you’re very comfy.” 

“I’m not little, I’m lean.” 

Rex squishes his cheek further into Obi-wan, fingers curling in his shirt on his side. “If you say so.” 

Obi-wan’s arms wrap around him in a loose embrace, lips kissing what he can reach with limited movement. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” 

Rex is half dozed when Obi-wan’s voice is a whisper against his skin, “Ahsoka should be asleep for another thirty minutes.” 

Pushing up on an elbow, Rex raises an eyebrow. “Are you propositioning me?” 

“I wouldn’t say no if it’s working.” 

It wasn’t even five minutes after Rex threw a leg over Obi-wan’s hips to straddle him, leaning down to kiss at his neck and bite as his lips, before Ahsoka’s whimpers shattered the mood. Obi-wan laughed as Rex pressed his forehead into his chest. “Being cockblocked by a toddler.” 

“How people biologically have another kid with one this young already is beyond me.” A soft kiss was pressed to Rex’s hair before the man rose from the couch to go fetch Ahsoka. “Who has the time?” 

“Or energy,” Rex mutters grumpily before heading up the stairs to calm their daughter. Obi-wan quietly laughed as he ran his fingers through his messy hair, heaving himself up off the couch to get on with the day.

\------

The sun was low on the horizon, murky clouds rolling across the skies threatening rain coming soon, and a cool breeze blowing through as the approaching night lowered the temperature. Ahsoka was happy in her stroller, watching the green of the trees and bushes whirl past her as her parents took turns pushing her down the path. At the current moment, it was Rex, windbreaker hood pulled over his short locks, sneakers gently splashing in the small puddles along the park path. They tried their best to run when they both got home from work when the weather and Ahsoka permitted it. Obi-wan grinned as Rex panted heavily. “Are you tired?” 

“I’m getting old.”

“You’re only 33.” Obi-wan came to a slow stop beside him, eyebrow cocked as he rose his arms above his head to breathe in more deeply.

"Ancient.” Walking around the stroller he gave Ahsoka her sippy cup of apple juice, smiling as her eyes fluttered slightly. “Someone’s getting sleepy.’ 

“Being pushed is a lot of work.” As Rex straightened once again, Obi-wan held out the water bottle with a soft grin. “Only half a mile left. Think you can make it?” 

“I can run circles around you.”

There was a glint in Obi-wan’s eyes and Rex cursed even before the man dashed down the path. “See you in the car.” 

“Daddy go.” Rex’s gaze slowly fell to their daughter, eyes wide and little hand pointing at the way Obi-wan had run off too. 

Walking back around and gripping the handle of the stroller, Rex sighed, fondness dripping from his tone even as he pushed off the ground to try and catch up. “That he did, Sweetie.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is better with family

Obi-wan leaned against the wall, carefully holding onto his cup of spiked hot cocoa, gazing at Anakin laying on their parents’ living room floor with Ahsoka. She had mirrored his position, lying flat on her belly keeping herself up by her elbows, as her deep blue eyes watched Anakin move around the contraption he had created recently. The twins used to be fascinated with his inventions, and while Luke had his moments, they had grown out of it for the most part. Up the stairs, he could hear soft voices of everyone else visiting for the holidays. Cody and Aayla had made the trip with their boys, the tickets a group gift from Obi-wan’s side. Neither had ever been, and they couldn’t think to leave their growing boys with her parents for that long. Last he had left them Cody was getting into a heated conversation over snickerdoodles and their idiocy with Rex. The twins were out back in the yard with their grandpa, trying to show their new friends what you could do with snow. 

He lowered his mug from his lips, only looking away from his brother and daughter when someone stepped down the stairs beside him. Standing there was Padmé. She easily hooked her arm around his, smiling as she took in her husband and niece. “He really enjoys there being another baby in the family.” 

“You could always have another, my dear.” 

“Now you sound like your father.” Padmé’s nose scrunched, fingers delicately tapping against Obi-wan’s arm as she held it. “If it was up to Anakin we’d have as many kids as we could.” 

Obi-wan hummed, turning back to see why Ahsoka was giggling so loudly. Anakin had her lifted over his chest as if she was flying. Her legs were kicking behind her as she laughed, Anakin making funny plane noises as he lifted her up and down. “And if it were up to you?” 

“I wouldn’t mind having another child. I do miss when the twins were small.” She laid her head against Obi-wan’s shoulder as she softly continued, “I was thinking about bringing up adoption.” 

“Oh.” Obi-wan ran his tongue over his lips before looking down at the woman beside him. “There are many kids out there that need a loving home you two have.”

“If we did go that route would you help us navigate it?”

A gentle kiss was pressed to her hair as he smiled. “Of course.” 

“Thank you.” As soon as the words were said, she was pulling away with a quiet laugh. A familiar pair of hands moved over his hips, arms wrapping around him in a comforting embrace. He smiled knowing exactly who it was as Padmé snorted. “Alright, alright he’s all yours.” 

“Thank you, Ma’am.” Rex roughly quipped, voice thick with a little alcohol and drowsiness. 

“Eww. You make me sound old.” She turned and headed back up the stairs, bare feet padding against the floor. 

“Hello There.”

He could feel Rex smiling against the back of his neck, how his nose pushed up into his hair. His breathing was slow and warm against his skin, fingers curling tightly in the sweater hanging over his stomach. “Missed you.”

“I didn’t want to interrupt your riveting conversation about snickerdoodles.”

“It’s very important stuff.”

“Who won?”

“Me of course.” Rex laid his chin on Obi-wan’s shoulder, sighing quietly. “Think I can get our baby from your brother?”

“Low chance,” He took another sip of his drink, now lukewarm more than hot. Rex referring to Ahsoka as theirs still made him feel tingly in all the right ways. “The twins recently told him they no longer wanted a bedtime story.”

“Oh, how tragic.”

“Yeah, so if we find him trying to put her down reading one of their favorite stories, I wouldn’t be surprised.” 

Later that night they found Obi-wan was right when Rex found Anakin half asleep in the rocker Shmi had gotten out of storage for when they visited. She was sleeping against his chest, cheek squished against him, as he mumbled along to the story. Rex almost didn’t have the heart to take her from him to put her into the crib against the wall by the bed he and Obi-wan were to share later, but he really didn’t want to deal with the man whining of back pain in the morning either.

\-----

Rex hadn’t been in a house with so many people since he was a young boy at his parents' house. The skirt underneath the Christmas tree had been covered completely throughout the night. With seven children in the family now (six technically until Aayla gave birth in five months but there were gifts for that child too), the number of gifts had almost tripled since the year before. When five of those children had come running down the stairs gleefully yelling in their pajamas, Obi-wan had been sitting near the tree with Ahsoka sitting in his lap, a big red ornament without the hook being rolled between her small hands. Just before all hell descended on that poor tree and one of the older kids risked falling into the two of them, Cody had barked from the couch. “Stop!” 

His three immediately stopped, the twins slowing down shortly after until they were two steps from Obi-wan’s bent knees. Luke mumbled. “Sorry, Uncle Obi. We didn’t mean to almost run you over.” 

“It’s alright Lu. Sit down, I’ll hand you your gifts.” 

Padmé and Aayla were sitting to the right of Cody, looking too beautiful and put together for anyone human to look this early in the morning. When it was clear Obi-wan was getting overrun with finding gifts and keeping Ahsoka from throwing the ornament, Rex slipped from the chair next to the tree, kneeling beside his husband to help look at tags and handing them to the proper recipient. Once the kids were taken care of, spread out across the living room all in different states of unwrapping, they turned to the adults. Obi-wan waited until Rex returned from the present delivering to put the first of Ahsoka’s on the floor before them. The young girl sat in front of the blue sparkly wrapped gift and her eyes widened. “Daddy mine?”

Obi-wan leaned down to kiss her head between the two pigtails he had brushed her hair into that morning. “Yes, Pumpkin. Merry Christmas.”

\-------

Ahsoka was sleeping in the crib, soft breaths cutting through the quiet still of the room as Obi-wan returned from the bathroom down the hall. He hung his towel on the hook by the door before making his way toward the bed in the dim light of the night light plugged into the wall. Rex was already under the covers, slowly scrolling through his phone with his thumb. He looked up and smiled, so bright and handsome in the screen light. Kissing him was easy, comforting, as Obi-wan settled beside him. Rex pulled away, voice a whisper as he bumped their noses. “I have something else for you.” 

They had exchanged gifts like everybody else that morning, but as Obi-wan sat down and let his legs spread out before him, Rex pulled out a small box. Wiggling the top off carefully, revealed soft to the touch fabric. Removing that was quick, and in the dim light of the room, it was easy to see the gold-painted metal of Rex’s name tag he wore on his uniform every day at work. Except it was different now. _R. Kenobi_ was engraved in the cool surface where it once said, _R. Fett_. “It took a while, but it finally came in.”

They had talked to great lengths about what getting married meant for their last names. It was Rex’s idea that he take Obi-wan’s last name, for Cody passed on the Fett name. Obi-wan was the only one in his little makeshift family with the last name Kenobi, one Qui-gon allowed him to keep when he adopted him. Obi-wan hadn’t thought it’d mean so much for Rex, and now Ahsoka, to have his last name, but it did. Rex pressed a kiss to his temple, fingers curling in his right hip as he ran his arm behind him. “Good idea showing me this here. Never would have lived it down if Anakin saw me tearing up over a damn nametag.”

“We both know it’s more than that.” Rex guided him into another kiss, laughing quietly as Obi-wan sniffled. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

\-----


	4. Chapter 4

Before Aayla and Cody were set to return to New Zealand, Obi-wan had pushed aside his embarrassment and asked the woman to help him learn how to do Ahsoka’s hair. The bigger their daughter got, the longer her hair became, and simply pulling it back into ponytails wouldn’t work in the long term. Rex knew a little more about dealing with dense, curly hair, but Obi-wan was blind. Luckily enough, Aayla had agreed with an easy-going smile. “ _ You don’t need to be embarrassed Obi-wan. You’re reaching out for help and that’s more than what a lot of parents do when they adopt outside of their race.”  _

That had been a few hours ago before lunch was served. Aayla had spent a good time touching Ahsoka’s hair to figure what type she had before Obi-wan left her with Rex and headed to a nearby store. “I’m not sure how much of a selection we’re going to find, Aayla.” 

“If not we’ll look online for you.” She rested back against the car seat, hands resting on her slightly round stomach. “The sooner you get Ahsoka used to hair washing days the better. She’s young and it’ll be difficult to get her to sit still for more than a few minutes, but it’ll do wonders in the long run.” 

Obi-wan slightly flexed his fingers around the steering wheel as he gazed out at the red light in front of him. “Thanks again. This means a lot.” 

He looked over when he felt warm fingers skim over his right hand hanging off the elbow rest between them. Aayla gave his hand a squeeze, smiling. “We’ll have you ready to teach Rex before you know it.” 

\----

His first guess had been correct. The local shop had a selection of about two feet wide on the bottom shelf. Aayla had been in good spirits though. Once what they needed was ordered and on the way to their flat in the city, she had taken her own products out of her bag and set up shop in the living room. She had her youngest between her legs. He was four and a lot bigger than Ahsoka, but he was the only one who’s hair wasn’t already braided. It took some time to follow her exact movements, but after getting over the worry that he would hurt Ahsoka, he managed to get a single cornrow back around the left side of the young girl's head. “That’s very good, Obi-wan.” 

Ahsoka’s hair was dense and curly around her head, hanging over her forehead and ears. The end of the braid was tiny, but it stayed. “I have a good teacher.” 

Once one half was complete and the four small cornrows were tied together in a tiny ponytail, he began on the next side. He was too busy focusing on the next one to realize they had company until Ahsoka began to wiggle and greeted her other father. “Pa!” 

“Hello, Sweetie.” Obi-wan paused his fingers to look over Ahsoka’s head, smiling as he met Rex’s warm gaze. The man was sitting in front of their daughter, gently shaking her sock-covered foot. “Are you being a good girl for Daddy?” 

“She is.” Obi-wan grinned before focusing back on finishing his braid. Aayla had finished some time ago, but he tried not to think about how slow he was going. Aayla had made sure he understood it would take time to work his speed up and that what he was doing was great for his first time. 

\------

In the end, Aayla had moved to a different seat to allow Rex space to sit next to his husband. His fingers were thicker than Obi-wan’s, but she smiled as she gazed at the scene before her. There were a few times Obi-wan looked up to ask for clarification on something which she gladly answered, but she found it rather adorable how focused the two men were to their task. Sure, the cornrows were a little uneven and the two ponytails on the back of Ahsoka’s head weren’t symmetrical, but for their first go at a hair type and texture that wasn’t theirs, it was fantastic. There was hope for them yet. Much more than her own husband that was for sure. 

\------

Snow really was a beautiful substance as long as Rex was dry and warm in the safety of a house. It was the last night before everyone went their separate ways and return to their homes. The last he saw of his Husband and Baby girl, Obi-wan was trying to play horse monopoly with Cody, the twins, Padm é and Anakin with Ahsoka sleep against his shoulder. Padm é was teamed up with Luke and Anakin had Leia, which in Rex’s opinion was a bad idea. Anakin and Leia were a force to be reckoned with and it only seemed to be getting worse the older she became. From the sounds of things, the game was getting even more heated. He glanced over his shoulder, worried the commotion would awaken Ahsoka, but through the wooden guard rails, she hadn’t moved from her Daddy’s shoulder. Obi-wan looked like he needed another wine through.

His attention was taken from the intense board game when he heard his name. He had failed to notice his brother coming up the stairs until he was already rounding the kitchen table. “You know when you told me that Anakin cheated, I didn’t believe you, but damn.” 

“How’d you get taken out?” 

“Your Husband is ruthless.”

Rex deeply chuckled, knowing full well how serious Obi-wan was about his board games. Game night on the weekends was an important affair always. “The trick is to catch him before the game. Give him something he wants and he’ll go easy on you.”

“Is that what you did with cornhole last summer?” 

He glanced around them, making sure all the children were accounted for down the stairs before he softly replied, “Oh, that. I promised to cuff him to a bedpost.” 

“Oh, you’re disgusting.”

“Mm, if having a robust sex life is disgusting,” Rex glanced over as he smirked, “Than I’m filthy.” 

Cody just sighed deeply, closing his eyes for a moment. When he finally opened them he reached into his back pocket. “I came up here to give you this. I know you and Dad aren’t on the best terms right now, but he gave me this to give to you. He didn’t know your address and I figured that was for a good reason.” 

Held out was a rather thick folded pack of paper. He could see the imprint of words through the parchment, and he swallowed thickly as he softly pulled it from his twin’s grasp. “Do you know what it says?”

“It wasn’t for me to read, Rex.” Cody gripped his shoulder firmly in comfort as Rex stared down at the letter held in both of his hands. “It’s been a few years. Who knows, maybe he’s changed his mind on it all.” 

“Does that take away all that he said, Cody? Am I supposed to forget he cost me two years with Obi-wan?” He felt the dark, bitter feelings bubbling up again, and try as he might they wouldn't go away again.

"That is up to you, but do me a favor and at least read what he has to say.”

Rex took a deep breath as his eyes fluttered close. He really didn’t want to for the fear that it was all just an elaborate ploy for his father to tell him more cruel things, but he could do this for Cody. He knew it was hard for his brother. He was always asked about Rex and his family, about Ahsoka. He was put in between two people he loved more than anything else and Rex understood that it was wrong to put the man in the position. “I’ll read it, but that’s all I can promise.” 

“Thank you.” Cody slipped away again, leaving Rex staring out at the billowing snow outside of the kitchen window, grip tightening on the letter in his hands. 

\-----


	5. Chapter 5

The letter from his dad was sitting on their dresser back home in London, half poking out from the folded pants Obi-wan had placed there earlier that afternoon when he finished the laundry. A part of Rex really wanted to read it, but the vast majority of him didn’t want to open that can of worms again. He loved where his life was and had accepted that his father would not have a place in it, but he still deep down missed his Dad. Outside of the ajar bedroom door, he could hear Obi-wan softly singing to their daughter. Gingy’s bell chimed quietly as he licked his paw beside Rex on the bed, but otherwise, it was rather quiet in their home making it very difficult to ignore his thoughts. He pushed off the bed, sending a quick apology to Gingy when he displaced him, and gently pulled the letter out from the stack of clothes. If he tried hard enough he could make out a few words, but if he was going to finally read what his father had to say, it would be in context. 

It’s Obi-wan’s warm voice far closer than it should be that makes Rex realize Ahsoka must have gone down to sleep. “What’s that?”

“A letter from my Dad.” Rex glances over his shoulder to see Obi-wan push off the doorframe he was leaning against, concern visible in the furrowing of his brow and downward curve of his lips. “Cody gave it to me before they went home.” 

Obi-wan doesn’t say anything, but Rex knows he’s getting closer with how the wood floor creeks under his footsteps. “What does it say?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t managed to read it yet.” 

“You don’t have to, you know?” Obi-wan’s arms are warm and it’s easy for Rex to find peace within his embrace as he rests his hands on his stomach. His chin pushes to rest on Rex’s left shoulder, his beard was a little rough against his skin on either side of the tank top strap. “You don’t owe him anything.”

He didn’t, but it wasn’t about what he did or didn’t owe his dad. It was more of what he owed himself. Closure or a chance to have his Dad back in his life supporting him fully for the first time in forever. “I know, but what if he really has changed?” 

“Then it’s up to you how this all moves forward.” Obi-wan slipped away, but his left hand lingered for a moment on his hip. “You’ll never know either way unless you read it, Love.” 

Rex pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and only released it when he made his decision. “Did Ahsoka go down alright?” 

“She did. I think she’s happy to be back home.” Obi-wan squeezed his hip, “But you know that already. It’s okay to be nervous. I’ll be here if you need me for anything.”

Taking a deep breath he turned, catching Obi-wan’s hand before it fell to his side all the way. “Hold me while I read it?” 

Rex felt his stomach do a little flip with how pretty Obi-wan was as he grinned and if he wasn’t already overthinking the letter, he would be embarrassed about being so easily affected by the man after so many years. “Of course.”

\------

_ Dear Rex, _

_ I do hope this letter finds you well and that you actually choose to read what I’ve written for you. I know it has been quite a long time since we last spoke and I also realize that it’s entirely my fault for the barrier between us. I didn’t understand how you could like men in the way you do, I thought it was a phase, and that if I pushed you to chose, you’d grow out of it. I didn’t realize how much Obi-wan meant to you until you chose him over everything else. That doesn’t excuse what I did or the things I said to you, but I do apologize for putting you in the position of having to make that choice. I should have supported you more or been more willing to listen to how you felt. _

_ Cody and Fives have told me a few things about your new life and I hope you aren’t angry with them for it. Most of it was a slip in a conversation. Your daughter is very beautiful. I saw her in the family photo you sent to Cody, he has it up on the mantel with all of his other family photos. You looked very happy in it. To tell you the truth it was seeing that photo that made me realize that I was missing a huge part of your life because I couldn’t learn to accept you found happiness with a man. It’s still hard to ignore all that I’ve been taught about what’s wrong and right, but I am trying.  _

_ I hear you got married and from the looks of it, you used your grandfather’s ring. At first, when I saw the photos I was angry you would use such an important piece of our family history in something I didn’t support, but I have realized that you know very well the meaning of that ring and so did your grandfather. In a box of your old things, I found the letter he gave you. If my father in all of his wisdom can agree and support you like that, I figure it’s about time I learn to love my son for who he is. If you feel up to it, I would love to meet your husband in better circumstances if he agrees. And your daughter too. I know I don’t deserve to be apart of your life after everything I’ve done, but I promise I’ve changed. I hope you find it in your heart to give me another chance. I don’t ask for forgiveness, just one more chance to make things right between us. We’re family, who you love shouldn’t have gotten between that. _

_ Love, _

_ Dad _

\------

Obi-wan wasn’t sure how long it took Rex to finish the letter. He stayed sitting behind him on the bed, arms tight around his middle to keep him close, and pressing his head between his shoulder blades. He could feel Rex’s breathes quicken, the shakiness of them as time went on. Obi-wan had seen him in many forms and ways and knew how his husband cried. He remained silent, instead just tightening his grip around him. By the way in which Rex’s hand fell to rest on the back of his, he knew the gesture was appreciated. By the time the silence of the room was stopped by the rustling of the letter being placed on the bed, Obi-wan’s lower back ached slightly from the position they were still in. Rex’s voice is thick with emotion as he speaks, “He says he’s sorry. He wants to be apart of my life again.” 

He’s not really sure what to say. A part of him feels like this is all too good to be true and that in the end Rex will be hurt all over again. This time though, Ahsoka was apart of the equation and Obi-wan would do anything to prevent her from feeling any ounce of what her Pa had to endure for years. “And what do you want?”

“I don’t know.” 

“That’s okay too.” Rex leans forward, hands pushing up into his hair as he hangs his head and pulls away from Obi-wan’s embrace. “Do you want to be alone right now, Babe?” 

Rex whips his head around the best he can, pink rimmed eyes wide as he shakes his head. “No, please don’t go.” 

All Obi-wan wanted to do then was take every bit of pain out of Rex and feel it for himself. It would probably hurt less than see his usually happy husband fall apart at the seams. He knew Rex had a very careful balance between his desire for a relationship with his dad and the disapproval he knew the man had for who he was. That balance had been thrown off, shattered by whatever Jango had written to him in the letter. The least he could do is help Rex put it all back together. “Lay down. Let me hold you properly.” 

While they had planned to watch a movie together after Ahsoka went to bed, Obi-wan didn’t mind the change of plans as Rex laid alongside him, head under his chin. As he moved his fingers through the man’s blond locks, he pressed a kiss to his forehead. No other words were said for some time, but after a while, Rex’s breathing slowed down as he relaxed. His fingers were really tight in the back of Obi-wan’s shirt, as if afraid he would suddenly get the urge to move away from him. It was then Obi-wan softly spoke, nose pressed into Rex’s hair. “I love you.”


End file.
